Sonic meets Kingdom Hearts
by TechCook-STH Junkie
Summary: Two of my favorite game series coming together at last. Sonic, Sora, and every other STH and KH characters must work together to stop Organization XIII and Mephiles the Dark. Enjoy.
1. Sonic Arrives

Sonic meets Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 1

Sonic Arrives

One morning, Sora woke up early to see the sun rise. While he was watching, he heard a strange zapping noise. Thinking Destiny Island was under attack, Sora quickly pulled out the keyblade and went searching through the woods. "Who's there?" Sora demanded as he gripped the keyblade tighter. When he reached the other side of the island, he saw a small blue figure lying in the sand. "Oh my god, what happened here?" he asked himself. Sora knew he had no time to ask questions, so he tucked the keyblade away, grabbed the blue creature, and carried it back to his house.

When inside, the blue creature woke up. He was small and spiny, much like a hedgehog. Sora then asked, "Who are you?" The blue hedgehog said, "Tell me your name first." Sora was freaked out, but he remembered that he'd seen stranger things than a talking blue hedgehog. "My name is Sora," he said politely. "Nice to meet you Sora. My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Suddenly, the sight of the keyblade had caught Sonic's attention. "Hey, Sora where'd you get that cool key?" he asked. Sora pulled the keyblade out and said, "What, this? This is the keyblade; I was given it when these creatures called the Heartless came to my island. They steal people's hearts and turn them into one of them. Only the keyblade can defeat them and I was entrusted with it. So Sonic is there a reason why you're called Sonic?" Sonic grinned and said, "I'm called Sonic because I'm the fastest hedgehog around." Sora didn't believe him so Sonic said he'd prove it.

After they were back outside, Sora challenged Sonic to a race to the old shack. At first, Sonic didn't start when the race began, but when Sora was three quarters ahead, Sonic started running fast. Sora's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "Sonic, that was amazing!" he shouted. "That was nothing, Sora. You should see my true speed sometime." Right now, Sonic didn't care that he wasn't where he belonged because he knew he and Sora would be great friends for a long time.

Meanwhile, a dark figure lurked in the partly dark sky "Have all the fun with your new friend, Sonic. You'll need those memories after your job is complete and I dispose of you once and for all."


	2. Team Chaotix in Hollow Bastion

Sonic meets Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 2

Team Chaotix in Hollow Bastion

Hollow Bastion, once a land ruled by the Heartless, but now a peaceful world with plenty to see and do. Squall Leonhart, otherwise known as Leon, was scouting out side the town. Everything was quiet until suddenly, a strange zapping noise filled the air (the same zapping noise that happened when Sonic appeared on Destiny Island). Leon heard the zap and ran to the source of it. The next thing he knew, he heard three screams above him so he moved behind a rock to hide. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!! The figures landed, and out of the dust came 3 anamorphic creatures: A crocodile, a bee, and a chameleon. They were none other than the directive detectives (long drumroll) TEAM CHAOTIX!! Vector the Crocodile: the leader and muscle of the team. Charmy the Bee: the young, hyperactive little bee is the team spirit. Espio the Chameleon: the ninja, stealth master, and brains of the group. "CHARMY, WHAT INVENTION DID YOU MESS WITH THIS TIME!!" Vector shouted. Charmy, looking petrified, screamed, "It wasn't me, Vector! Honest and for real!!" Leon immediately jumped out and raised his gunblade to the three. "Don't move." Charmy, still scared of Vector, raised his hands as high as he could. "I think I'm gonna wet myself at any minute," he whispered to Espio. Espio quickly moved away from Charmy as fast as he could. Leon lowered his weapon slowly, seeing them as no threat. Charmy looked at Leon confused and asked, "Why aren't you going to shoot us?" "Because I don't see you three as a threat to Hollow Bastion," said Leon. "Please, you're welcome to come back to our HQ if you wish." Espio stood forward and said, "Thank you, sir. We do need a rest, mister…" Espio was trying to read a small nametag sticking out of the pocket on Leon's jacket. "Squall Leonhart," Espio finally said. "Please, call me Leon," Leon said as they made their way to Hollow Bastion.

A few hours later, they arrived at Merlin's house. Leon and Team Chaotix walked in the door. Yuffie, Cid, and the rest of the gang looked at them confused. "Hey, Leon, who are they?" asked Cid. "Don't worry, Cid. They're friends; I found them outside of Hollow Bastion." Everyone stepped forward and introduced them selves. Aerith went first, "My name is Aerith. It's nice to meet you." "The name's Cid, and don't you forget it, you numbskulls!" _Okay_, thought Vector, _We promise we won't. And who are you calling numbskull, numbskull_!? "I am the great wizard, and owner of this house, Merlin." "How are you? My name is Yuffie and welcome to Hollow Bastion!" Vector stepped forward and said, "Nice to meet you all. And now, let us introduce ourselves. We are (long drumroll again) TEAM CHAOTIX!! (In the background, the song "Team Chaotix" is being played) "My name is Vector the Crocodile. I'm the leader of the team and one of the strongest guys around." Espio dashed in front of Vector. "I'm Espio the Chameleon. I'm the brains of the group and a master of the ninja arts." Charmy flew in so fast, he almost knocked Espio and Vector down. "And my name is Charmy the Bee! I'm the youngest member of the group and full of spirit, unlike the two deadbeats Vector and Espio back there." "Would you mind repeating that, Charmy?" Espio and Vector said, their eyes burning with anger. Charmy turned around and said, "That 

would be my cue to make like myself and buzz off!" Charmy began to run from Espio and Vector as they chased him leaving a trail of fire behind them. Everyone began laughing, all except Yuffie. Her eyes were fixed on Espio and she thought to herself, _Master of the ninja arts are you, Espio? Well, we'll see about that soon_.


	3. The new Number XIII

Sonic meets Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 3

The new Number XIII

Castle Oblivion, ever since Sora left this place it had disappeared. It was then transferred back to the world of its creators, The World that Never Was. Menas, the only one left in this world, had begun to use his power to revive the worst villains that Sora had ever faced, Organization XIII. But Menas then saw that only 12 of them appeared before him. "We've been brought back to life, but how?" asked Xemnas, Leader of the Organization. Menas then explained everything to them and how he needed their help to carry out his master plan. Axel, number 8 in the Organization, had a confused look on his face. "Where's Roxas?" he finally asked. Menas then replied, "It appears that Roxas was brought back to life, but has now left Organization XIII permanently. But don't worry, I have already found another to take his place."

Outside the castle, a hedgehog lay unconscious. As he came to, he then looked around. "Where on Earth am I?" asked Silver the Hedgehog. Silver was a hedgehog from the future, who had defeated the terrible beast, Iblis. But the cost of this was the life of his best friend, Blaze the Cat. To this day, Silver still regrets letting Blaze seal Iblis, knowing she would disappear forever. As Silver stepped forward towards the castle, he felt a strange presence come over him. An image began to flash in his brain, an image of a blue hedgehog. "What was that all about?" Silver asked himself, "And who was that strange blue hedgehog?" He decided to ignore it and continued onward to the castle. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a mysterious man in a black cloak. "Welcome to Castle Oblivion, where to find is to lose and to lose is to find," he said as Silver walked towards him. "We've been expecting you, Silver the Hedgehog." Silver then jumped back and said, "Who are you and how do you know who I am!?" The man then removed his hood to reveal a man with red spiky hair. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" "Uh, sure," Silver replied. "Good," answered Axel, "Now, since we're on a first name basis, don't go dying on my." Then, Axel held his arms out and two rings had appeared in both of his hands. Silver then got ready to defend himself. Axel charged at him with full force and tossed one ring at him. Silver used his psychokinesis to catch the ring and he threw it right back at Axel. But the ring went right through him with out hurting him. Axel started to laugh at Silver's technique. "You really thought your psychokinesis could help you? I can't be hurt by my own weapons, fool." Axel then dashed at Silver and hit him head on. Silver was knocked against a wall. _This can't be the end_, Silver thought to himself. Just then, a flash of light caressed Silver's right hand. When the light faded, a mysterious weapon appeared in his hand. "What is this thing?" Silver asked. "So it's true," Axel stated. "You are a master of the Keyblade." "The Keyblade?" Silver puzzled. Axel then began to move forward. "But just because you have that weapon, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BEAT ME!!" Silver then blocked Axel's attack and slashed at him once. At that moment, Axel fell to his knees. "So this is why he chose you," he chuckled. Silver turned to him. "Who are you?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out," Axel said and disappeared into a black portal. Silver looked at the keyblade with amazement. "With this weapon, I just might be unstoppable."

When Axel returned, he then made his way toward Menas. "So this is why you wanted this hedgehog." "Yes," Menas replied, "he is just the one we need to carry out our plan." Axel grinned at this idea. "I guess we may have found our new number 13."


	4. A Scourge on Twilight Town

Sonic meets Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 4

A Scourge on Twilight Town

Twilight Town, a calm, peaceful town where there is nothing but twilight in the sky (no duh). The sights are amazing, the people are nice, and all is calm. OR IS IT?!!!!

"Hey, watch it!" Hayner shouted.

"Or what, blondie?" replied Seifer Almasy.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette, the Backlot group; were going at it with Seifer and his disciplinary group. The two groups have never gotten along even once. Seifer constantly picks on Hayner and his friends just because he can.

"Why do you always have to pick on us, Seifer?" asked Pence.

"Because there are no other losers in this town."

"If you don't like it, too bad; y' know." stated Rai, the big yet thick-headed member of Seifer's team.

All of a sudden, a flash of light came from the sky and a strange figure dropped from it. The two groups stopped arguing enough to see it happen.

Hayner was surprised. "What was that?!" he asked.

"More importantly, where did it land?" put in Olette.

"Sandlot," Fuu, another of Seifer's team members, stated as she pointed towards where the mysterious object landed.

Both groups raced over to investigate while pushing each other out of the way.

Meanwhile, down at the sandlot, the strange figure started to get up. It was a green hedgehog who was wearing a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves and red sunglasses. The hedgehog's name was Scourge and he was not a happy customer. He was the anti-Sonic, what Sonic would be like if he were evil.

"Alright," Scourge mumbled as he stood up, "whoever did that to me is in for it!"

"Freeze!" Seifer shouted as he ran towards Scourge.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our town?!"

"You better answer up or we'll put the hurt on you, y'know!" Rai put in.

"Hey leave the poor thing alone," Olette stated, "I bet he doesn't even know how he got here."

"Shut up!" Seifer shouted, "This thing, whatever it is, has just landed in OUR town, so it has to abide by OUR rules or it is in for serious pain."

Once Scourge heard everything Seifer had said, he started to laugh out loud.

"HA HA HA HA!!! That is hilarious! Okay, first off you wimps wouldn't be able to last a quarter of a second against me. Secondly, I don't follow anyone's rules but my own, you got that? And third and finally, I don't take sympathy from anyone, especially not some pathetic humans."

"Hey what's your problem?!" Hayner shouted, "We were only trying to help."

Scourge got a bad look in his eye. He pulled his shades down off of his eyes and stared at Hayner.

"You really don't know who I am, do you? Well then, allow me to introduce myself. The name's Scourge the Hedgehog and in case you didn't know, I'm bad."

"Okay, enough!" Seifer pulled out his struggle bat and held it right in front of Scourge's face. "I have had just about enough of you! Either you do as I say or you get beat down!"

Then Scourge got an evil look in his eye. He grabbed Seifer's bat and pushed it out of his face. He wasn't about to let Seifer order him around.

"You really want your neck broken, don't ya? Okay, but don't start crying to your mama when I'm finished with you."

And with that, Scourge dashed towards the left and began to circle around the group (In the background, Sevendust's song "Enemy" starts playing). Scourge then dashed up to the top of a building and dove down towards Rai. Rai held his fist out to hit Scourge, but Scourge dodged to the right and kicked Rai straight into a wall. CRASH!! Rai's body broke through the wall. He couldn't get up after that hard of a blow.

"So," Scourge said as he cracked his knuckles, "whose next?"

Everyone charged at Scourge, but he was too fast and too strong for any of them to beat him. In a matter of minutes, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Fuu, and Vivi were all lying on the ground in pain. Seifer was the only one who hadn't been hit by Scourge. He continuously swung his bat at Scourge, but he couldn't hit him.

Scourge then jumped on top of a building and stood their. Seifer was furious.

"GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!!!"

"So you're the only one still standing, eh?" Scourge stated.

"Well I guess that means that you get to have a taste of my best attack!"

And with that, Scourge jumped off the building and began to roll up into a ball. He was preparing to do a spin dash on Seifer. Seifer threw his struggle bat at Scourge, but he just cut straight through it. He hit Seifer hard and then turned around.

"Oh, but I'm not done just yet!"

Scourge came back around and hit Seifer again, and again, and again. Finally he landed the finishing blow that sent Seifer flying fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHH!!!!!!" Seifer screamed.

After he hit the wall, Seifer just sat there, writhing in pain. Scourge looked around at all the chaos he caused and began to laugh maniacally.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" he laughed, "That was all too easy!"

Then he looked around at the town, "You know, this town looks nice. There's just one problem… it's not smashed up enough! No worries, though. I CAN ALWAYS TAKE CARE OF IT!!!"

And with that, Scourge started to go on a rampage through Twilight Town, crushing everything in his path. But, unknown to him, a mysterious black crow was watching him in the distance.

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just as a heads up, this chapter is different because before I received a review from someone saying that I should change the way the dialogue is set up or something like that. So I took his or her advice and changed it. If I didn't do a good job, don't blame me. I not that good when it comes to writing.


End file.
